roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1191 Young Paginal Qualens, M.
Young Paginal Qualens (born -45) is a current Administrator of Roam. Link Dump Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "He travelled to Roam and presented the Marshal Young Paginal Qualens, who was leading an investigation into the corruptions of Crooked Nusal Candoam in Further Inachria, with incontrovertible proof of the Governor's guilt. Young Paginal would, of course, omit the fact that the corruption had been aided and abetted by Scruval through his faithful slave Teleron. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "His younger sister Glumas was married to Young Paginal Qualens, son of the former Consul Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, who was serving as Governor of Scrutany, and the Scrutan businessman Bastal Hebal. Though Moody Machyal attempted to use this marriage to arrange a caravan of supplies (and payment for his restless army) from Scrutany, the plot somehow leaked to Hyberital Barbar Adesican and was foiled." Relation Dump Sum: 18026 [[314 Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor, C.|''314 Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather '(half-father of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Won victories in Second Fuscrite War and Inachironic War. [[320 Toothy Pampal Qualens, W.|''320 Toothy Pampal Qualens, W.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[355 Old Lecarol Juctor, C.|''355 Old Lecarol Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) [[532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.|''532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Triumphant hero of Inachironic War. [[626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.|''626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (god-brother of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G.|''676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Cousin-In-Law (husband of son 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. of god-brother 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam. [[700 Grey Pampal Sarevir Qualens, G.|''700 Grey Pampal Sarevir Qualens, G.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (god-brother of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W.|''744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (god-brother of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[754 Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C.|''754 Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Cousin' (son of brother 532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.|''778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (milk-brother of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) (Late) Former Father-In-Law (father of late wife 1274 Glumas Sarevir) Tyrant. [[828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.|''828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Father'. 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor Mother. Twice Wife of Roam by 804 Old Tannal Moverant, C. (-43) and 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C. (-33) 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. Cousin (half-son of halfblood-brother 586 Young Lecarol Juctor, B. of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens. 950 Young Semural Voriel Juctor, C. Cousin (son of god-sister 583 Telaginy Sarevir of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) [[984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.|''984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.]] (Late) '''Cousin' (half-son of brother 532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Victorious at Battle of Naechym (-22). Executed by 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. Cousin (son of god-brother 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Conduit of Sarevir. 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Cousin (son of brother 532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Father-In-Law (father of wife 1525 Prinas Qualens) Defeated by Osa Tusk and Inachiron in Crylalt. 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Cousin (half-son of brother 676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Cousin (son of milk-brother 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) Uncle-In-Law (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir of wife 1525 Prinas Qualens) Former Brother-In-Law (brother of late wife 1274 Glumas Sarevir) Governor of Crylalt. 1186 Gigal's Pagnas Sarevir Cousin (daughter of god-brother 744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Eight-time Wife of Roam by 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C. (-26 to -19) and 1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C. (-20 to -19) 1201 Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. Cousin (son of god-brother 744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Dissenter. 1204 Tannal Qualens Moverant, M. Brother. 1256 Witless Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal Candoam, M. Co-Father (father of wife 2007 Isompas Qualens of half-son 1862 Tantanal Ageral Qualens, O.) Captain of Hercudean Well. 1260 Young Heral Telanthas Gery, M. Husband. 1301 Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, G. Cousin (son of milk-brother 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) Uncle-In-Law (brother of mother 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir of wife 1525 Prinas Qualens) Former Brother-In-Law (brother of late wife 1274 Glumas Sarevir) Governor of Straecy. 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G. Cousin (son of sister 933 Lecarol's Amby Juctor of mother 882 Lecarol's Paryty Juctor) Governor of Scrutany and Scion of Candoam. 1422 Young Pampal Qualens Juctor, W. Cousin (son of brother 676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G. of father 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C.) Captain of Felegrin Well. 1453 Glumal Juctor-Amussal Qualens, W. Half-Brother. Captain of Prerentian Well. 1514 Old Paginal's Paryty Qualens Sister. Wife of Roam by 1058 Parytal Candoam Qualens, C. (-5) 1525 Prinas Qualens 1862 Tantanal Ageral Qualens, O. Half-Son. Current three-time Officer.Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Marshal Category:Qualens Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal in Home War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Current Administrator Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Marshal Candidate Category:(Relation Dump)